User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 8: Hot N Cold (2)
'Main Plot- Tanner ' (Tanner wakes up in the hospital.) Tanner: (Holding his head.) ''What happen? Ms. Michael: You broke your leg and knocked yourself out when you jumped down the stairs. ''(Tanner remembers everything.) Tanner: (Faking a smile.) ''What? Mom, I would never try to hurt myself. Ms. Michael: Honestly? Tanner: Honest. Ms. Michael: I'm just glad my baby's okay. (Ms. Michael hugs Tanner, Tanner looks at himself in the mirror, over come with anger at himself.) 'Opening 'Sub Plot- Andrew ' (Addi runs into Andrew's hospital room.) Addi: Andrew, what happen? Andrew: Addi sit down I need to tell you something. Addi: (Looking at him weird.) ''Okay. ''(Addi sits down.) Andrew: All the money I got was from being a male escort. Addi:'' (Shocked.) You were a (whispers)'' hooker? Andrew:Yeah. Addi: And let me guess you got beat up by your pimp? Andrew: Yeah. Addi: Andrew why didn't you just go find a job? Andrew: Because I couldn't find one. Everywhere I went they would be like sorry but were not hiring anymore or sorry but you don't meet all the calcifications. I just couldn't find one. Addi: Andrew I'm sure you would find a job if you kept looking. Andrew: But I had to pay rent, Addi after we left dads I was the man of the house I had to do everything! You tried to hep but your my little sister I'm suppose to keep you safe. I'm suppose to support you, but you were the one doing it! You had a job! I didn't! You were gonna pay rent and buy food! I felt like I wasn't doing anything, you were keeping me safe and caring for me but I was suppose to do all that! Addi: Andrew, I'm 16, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry. Just go and find a real job. Andrew: I'll try. Addi: I think Starbucks is hiring. Andrew: Oh goody. Startbucks. Sounds fun. 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Promise wakes up on in a hosptial bed, Nikki is next to her.) Promise: What happen? Nikki: You got into a car reck. Promise: Oh no, what happen to my car? Nikki: Well you kinda don't have one anymore. Promise: Shit. My moms gonna kill me. Nikki: And they found drugs in your system. Promise: Oh no. NIkki: It all makes since now. I know why you weren't acting like you, you've been on drugs. Promise: (Lying,) ''No, I just tried them last night. Promise. Nikki: Okay, you just have to get your mom to believe you. ''(Promise laughes.) Promise: This won't be easy. Nikki: Yeah it won't '''Fourth Plot- Etienne (Later, Etienne and Derek are sitting in his living room with Mrs. Carter and Mr. Carter.) Etienne: Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend. Mrs. Carter: Derek is your boyfriend? Etienne: Yes. Derek: Yep, me and Etienne are in love. Etienne: See, mom, dad, I am gay. I don't like girls at all. I'm dating a guy. Mr. Carter: It's just a phase, Etienne. Etienne: No it's not Dad! Can you just not accept the fact your son is gay?! Mrs. Carter: Etienne, a lot of teens go through this. Next mouth your be over it. Etienne: Why can't you just accept me?! (Etienne gets up and runs out of the room, Derek follows him.) Derek: Well our plan backfired. Etienne: Why can't they just accept who I am? Derek: Maybe your brother can help them accept you. Etienne: Liam? He hates me. Derek: No he doesn't. Remember what I told you yesterday? Why I'm so mean to you at school? Etienne: Yeah. Derek: It's the same for your brother. He loves you Etienne. Trust me. (Etienne smiles.) 'Main Plot- Tanner' (Victoria walks into Tanner's bedroom.) Victoria: Did you try to kill yourself last night? Tanner: Yeah because of you! It's all your fault! Victoria: You're so messed up Tanner, see this is why you can't be in my babies life! I don't want it to end up as messed up as you are! Tanner: As messed up as me? Victoria: You're freaking crazy! Tanner: (Smiling and laughing.) ''You think I'm crazy? Victoria: You're a freaking nut job! ''(Tanner pulls sizers off his desk.) Victoria: What are you doing? Tanner: I don't know I'm so crazy! Victoria: Tanner, put the sizers down! (Tanner pulls up his sleeves and starts to cut Victoria's name into his arm.) Victoria: Tanner, what are you doing! You need to stop! (Tanner starts to get deeper in his skin.) Tanner! Tanner: You want me to stop! Huh? Do you? (Tanner holds the sizers to his wrists.) Victoria: Tanner don't! Tanner: Why the hell not! (Tanner starts to cut his wrists and his mom walks in.) Ms. Michael: Tanner, what are you doing? Put the sizers down. Tanner: No I don't wanna live! Not like this. Ms. Michael: Tanner! (Tanner cuts his wrist, blood comes out and Tanner passes out.) 'Sub Plot- Andrew' (Andrew walks by Starbucks.) Andrew: Here goes nothing. (Andrew goes into Starbucks and talks to the manager.) Andrew: Um, hey, so I heard your hiring? Manager: Yes we are. Andrew: Well I was wondering if I could have a aplication. Manager: You want the job? Andrew: Yeah, kinda. Manager: Alright, this job is pretty easy. Andrew: So I can have the job? How much will I get paid Manager: 150 bucks a week. Andrew: Perfect, I'll take it! Manager: Alrighty then, you're hired. Andrew: Thanks, my names Andrew Robins. Manager: You start on Monday afternoon, your in school right? Travis: Yeah but where on Fall break. Manager: Okay Monday at 5 pm. Andrew: Thanks so much! '' '' (Andrew walks out of Starbucks with a smile.) 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Promise's mom walks into her hosptial room.) Promise: Mom, hey. Mrs.Haydon: Me and your father are so disapointed in you! Promise: Why? Mrs. Haydon: Don't play dumb with me! (Mrs. Haydon throws a bag of coke down on Promise's bed.) Promise: Shit....Look, mom I know how this looks... Mrs. Haydon: Stop making excuses! Promise: Mom, just listen to me. Mrs. Haydon: No, Promise, you listen to me. Me and your dad decided to send you to rehab. You're leaving tomorrow morning. Promise: No, mom. I don't need rehab, promise, I won't do it anymore. Mrs. Haydon: You're going! Promise: Mom, do you understand how this will effect my school year! Mrs. Haydon: Promise stop it! Promise: Mom. I won't be back until after Winter break this will make my school year shit....I'll have to repeat it and.... Mrs. Haydon: Well think about that next time and maybe you won't d drugs! (Mrs. Haydon leaves, Promise starts to cry.) 'Fourth Plot- Etienne' (Etienne walks into Liam's room.) Etienne: Liam, can we talk? Liam: Yeah. Etienne: Um, I need your help with something. Liam: Okay what? Etienne: Mom and dad don't want to accept the fact I'm gay. I was wondering if you could help me...I mean help them accept me for me. Liam: Yeah I'll talk to them. Etienne: Really? Liam: Yep. (Etienne smiles amd hugs his brother.) Etienne: Thanks. (Liam pulls away.) Liam: Yeah, but if I do this you won't ever talk to me at school right? (Etienne looks at him, sad.) Etienne: Yeah. 'Main Plot- Tanner ' (Tanner is sitting in a hosptial room next to someone.) Ezra: Hey, I'm Ezra, whats you're name? Tanner: Tanner.... Ezra: Did you try to off yourself? Tanner: Um, yeah. Ezra: Thats why I'm here. Well that and because I have anger issues my pills stoped working and I kinda went crazy again. Tanner: But I'm not like you I'm not crazy! Ezra: Well I'm not crazy, or at least that what my mom says, but I have moments where I go from being happy to mad and back to happy then sad and back to happy then pissed and so on. Tanner: Every teenager is like that. Ezra: Yeah but mine are usally extrem and dramatic. Not every teenager is like that. Tanner: Well I'm not like you. Ezra: Look I won't tell anyone at school if you are, okay? I know it can be embarassing. Tanner: You go Skyline? Ezra: Yeah I'm in your English class. Tanner: Oh. (Tanner looks at Ezra and looks at the cuts on his wrists..) Tanner: Who's Ellen? Ezra: My girlfriend, she broke up with me and I cut her name into my wrist and my mom caught me and brought me here. Tanner: Oh. Ezra: Who's Victoria? Tanner: No one. Ezra: Oh. (Tanner looks down at Victoria's name.) Tanner: (To himself.) ''She's noone.... 'Sub Plot- Andrew' ''(Andrew runs up to Addi.) Andrew: I got the job! Addi: You got the job?! Andrew: Yeah! (Addi and Andrew hug.) Addi: OMG see Andrew I told you if you kept looking you would find a job! Andrew: I know I owe you so much. Addi: As long as we stay here, far away from dad, you don't owe me anything. Andrew: You don't ever have to worry about going back to dads. Addi: I feel safe around you so I know I don't have to worry. If he ever tries to hurt me again, I know you'll be there to save me. Andrew: I'l be there to save you no matter what. (Addi smiles and hugs Andrew.) Addi: I love you. Andrew: I love you too. 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Nikki is helping Promise pack.) Nikki: So you're really leaving? Promise: Yeah. I don't wanna go though. Nikki: What about you're school year? This will fuck things up for you. Promise: (crying) ''I-I know. ''(Pomise falls into Nikki's arms.) '' Nikki: It will be okay. Promise: I hope. Nikki: It will you're a strong girl. You'll be fine. Promise: You promise to write me every week? Nikki: I'll write you every day. Promise: Thanks. ''(Promise and Nikki hug, again.) '' 'Fourth Plot- Etienne' ''(Etienne, his parents and his brother are sitting in the living room.) Mr. Carter: So your really gay? Etienne: Yes. Mrs. Carter: Our son is gay. Etienne: Look I know you might hate me now but... Mrs. Carter: We don't hate you. Etienne: Really? Mr. Carter: Yes really, you're are son we could never hate you we just don't understand this...you being gay. Mrs. Carter: But we'll understand you soon enough. So are you and Derek really dating? Liam: What?! Etienne: No, I just needed to prove a point, he's not gay. Mrs. Carter: Oh okay. Etienne: So you guys are okay with me being gay? Mr. Carter: Yes, Etienne we love you no matter what you're are son. Etienne: Thanks mom, dad. (Etienne hugs his dad and mom.) 'Main Plot- Tanner' (Tanner is looking at the doctor as he talks.) Tanner: So I'm bipolar? Doctor: Yes. Type 2. Tanner: So what does this mean? Doctor: You'll have to take pills to control your mood swings. I'll go talk to your mom, okay? Tannr: Yeah. (The doctor leaves, Ezra looks at Tanner.) Ezra: I have Bipolar NOS. There not sure if I'm type 1 or 2. Tanner: Sorry about what I said to you. Ezra: It's cool. Tanner: Well, Mr. Ezra, wanna be my new friend? Ezra: Um.... Tanner: Sorry that was weird, but do you wanna be my friend? (Tanner laughes.) Ezra: Sure. Tanner: Good, you can teach me more about being bipolar. Ezra: Or after we get out we could go get some food. Tanner: Or that. (Tanner and Ezra laugh.) 'Coming This Summer!' Starting in July! Etienne: I love you. The Next Chapter In Seattle Struggles Starts! Hunter: How could you kill my parents?! Victoria: I’m sorry I lied to you. Camilla: Where getting married. You Don't Wanna Miss A Single Beat! ' Andrew: Addi! ''(Cedric is getting dragged to the ground, he’s screaming.) Addi: Andrew, help me! Tanner: I like you… (Tanner is kissing someone.) '''Cuz The Next Block Will Blow You Away! Liam: Why did you lie to me? Cedric: I’ve always loved you. Addi: Someone’s stocking me. (You see Addi hitting the back of a car’s window as her brother is cashing after the car.) Alicia: My drinking isn’t getting out of hand! (You see a picture of Adrian and Etienne kissing.) Naomi: Sh, it’s okay Naomi. Seattle Struggles: In Too Deep! Category:Blog posts